lastremnantfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Собрание в Нагапуре
As the prior cutscene showed, the Conqueror has started a war and Athlum is in an upheaval with preparations. The other Lords may be indecisive on how to react, but David intends to win Athlum's independence by siding with Hermeien. The destination is now Nagapur. Quests Despite the world being at war, completionists will wish to complete the many new quests now available! Melphina Quests Upon entering Melphina, more quests open up. Now that there are few spare Unique Leaders to hire, it is recommended to remove Emma from your party and never use her again because she'll leave your party for good about halfway through the game. You may have already unlocked some of these areas by doing quests. Here is a complete listing of locations now accessible to you and how to unlock them. * Беречевалтелль - ask the bartendress in Elysion about the neighboring cities. * Blackdale Second Entrance - talk to the Ghorian Guard in the Den of Heroes in Ghor. * Crookfen - go through the south exit of Беречевалтелль. * Darken Forest - start A Single Soul quest. * Ghor - go through the south exit of Heroic Ramparts. * Melphina - go through the south exit of Crookfen. * Siebenbur - The Fourth Path - talk to the Geography-Savvy Knight found in Melphina's guild. More Quests You can use the south exit of the Heroic Ramparts to reach Ghor if you wish. This unlocks three more quests. Nagapur Now it is time to enter Nagapur. You can get to Nagapur via the north-east exit of the Heroic Ramparts. Once you've entered the city you have to speak to several characters back and forth. Go to the lower part of Flussbahn (the area you began at). Talk to the Dock Worker with the ( ) talk bubble and choose the first option to begin a cutscene. Emma wishes David safety as he, Torgal, and Blocter board a boat to go see Hermeien. Then David is introduced to Hermeien in very formal fashion. Hermeien and David then proceed to talk. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. Now head to Nordenalm and talk to Emma. Do the same in Sudenalm with Pagus. For both talks say you are finished. When done return to Flussbahn for another cutscene. Now go back to Sudenalm for a chat with Oswald, who has a ( ) talk bubble now. The story continues immediately when you enter Flussbahn again. After going back and forth in Nagapur, a cutscene will begin. Troops rush into Nagapur saying the Conqueror is coming. David returns and says the meeting has been canceled and Rush and company must return back to Athlum immediately to prepare for battle. David gives Rush a special flower, indicating Irina is here, safe with Hermeien. Rush asks why David didn't rescue her, concerned that Hermeien will use Irina's Marion's Blessing powers for himself. David promises he will come back for her once this imminent war is over. 6